warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mousewhisker/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Mouse, Mousekit |apprentice=Mousepaw |warrior=Mousewhisker |senior warrior=Mousewhisker |father=Smoky |mother=Daisy |brother=Berrynose |sister=Hazeltail |half-brother=Toadstep |half-sister=Rosepetal |half-siblings=Unnamed kits |mentor=Spiderleg |apps=Bumblestripe, Plumstone , Baypaw |livebooks=''The New Prophecy, ''Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Mousewhisker is a gray-and-white tom with green eyes. Mousewhisker is a ThunderClan warrior who has served under Firestar and Bramblestar's leaderships in the lake territories. He was born to Daisy and Smoky as Mouse alongside Berrynose and Hazeltail and brought to ThunderClan so that Twolegs would not take them away. He was renamed Mousekit and later became an apprentice under Spiderleg as Mousepaw. After becoming a warrior, Mousewhisker mentored Bumblestripe, but was later recruited by the Dark Forest. During the Great Battle, Mousewhisker discovered their true intentions and fought for the Clans. After swearing an oath of loyalty, he has since mentored Plumstone and Baypaw. History ''The New Prophecy :Mouse is born to Daisy and Smoky of the Horseplace, along with his siblings Berry and Hazel. Not wanting the Twolegs to take her kits, Daisy leaves the Horsesplace and is found on ThunderClan territory with her three kits. Firestar allows them to stay in the Clan, and Mouse is renamed Mousekit. He and his littermates are caught in the medicine den by Brightheart, and later he chases a butterfly with Hazelkit, and Mousekit tells Leafpool a tortoiseshell cat told them they could chase it. Daisy is terrified after the battle against the badgers and decides to leave ThunderClan and return to the Horsesplace, much to Mousekit and his siblings' dismay. Brambleclaw and Cloudtail convince Daisy to come back to the Clan, and the kits are ecstatic. Power of Three :Mousepaw is now an apprentice, his mentor being Spiderleg. During a Gathering, he shows Lionpaw around, and Mousepaw appears to have a crush on Minnowpaw of RiverClan. Later, Mousepaw and Cinderpaw are assessed to catch as much prey as possible. Determined to show his mentor he can catch a squirrel, Mousepaw climbs the Sky Oak, however he freezes high up, and Cinderpaw has to help him climb down. She ends up falling out of the tree and breaking her leg. He eventually receives his warrior name, Mousewhisker, along with his siblings Berrynose and Hazeltail. Omen of the Stars :Mousewhisker is now a mentor to Bumblepaw. When Dovepaw tells the Clan about the brown animals blocking the stream, Mousewhisker sarcastically asks if they were Twolegs who had sprouted wings. His apprentice later becomes a warrior named Bumblestripe. Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw accidentally eat hemlock, and are saved by Cinderheart. He begins training in the Dark Forest, and goes to the WindClan border with some other trainees to practice battle moves. When the Great Battle begins, he is hiding beneath a bush with Birchfall and Blossomfall, until Ivypool convinces them to fight for the Clans. A Vision of Shadows :He voices his doubt over Twigkit being special, and often leads border patrols to keep an eye on the Kin. He doubts the Clans will ever be defeated by Darktail, and is later appointed the mentor to Plumpaw. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Mousewhisker attempts to help Cherryfall when she gets stuck on a beam in the abandoned Twoleg nest, but he accidentally causes her to fall on Bramblestar, and he apologizes to her. After evacuating camp and setting up in the tunnels, he is often seen helping his Clan, and he fights beside Stoatfur in the battle against the badgers. ''Novellas'' :In ''Dovewing's Silence, Mousewhisker and the other former Dark Forest trainees struggle to regain the trust of their Clanmates, and they all swear an oath of loyalty to ThunderClan. Dovewing patrols with him and the rest of the trainees, when Cherrypaw and Molepaw purposefully lead them into the danger of a trapped fox. After they kill the fox, the apprentices apologize and the rest of the Clan forgives Mousewhisker and the former trainees. Detailed description :Mousewhisker is a big gray-and-white tom with fluffy, thick, soft fur and green eyes. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as a she-cat. *He was mistakenly called Mousefur in the preview for Dark River in the paperback and hardback editions of Twilight, but not in Dark River itself. *In The Sight, he was said to be eating in camp, but a few pages later he runs into camp with a patrol. *He was mistakenly said to be Cherryfall's brother, when he is in fact her uncle. *Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Blossomfall are mentioned to have fought on the side of the Dark Forest, when in fact, they hid when the battle started until Ivypool convinced them to fight for the Clans. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |'''See more}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages